Pain to Protect
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Zoro had taken on Luffy's pain from Kuma and after his recovery, he doesnt seem the same so Nami decides it upon herself to find out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, other Nami and Zoro fanfic up

this was request by Ariahsop

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

There he stood covered in blood from head to toes, he had taken all of Luffy's pain and survived it. All he could do at that moment was stand there crossed arm, eye closed. He could hear everyone else waking up and he was glad that everyone had survived this nightmare, he couldnt wait to get out on to the sea and train again.

He could hear someone coming towards him and by the curse words he heard, it was the idiot love cook.

Zoro opened his eyes and he watched Sanji step back, this was a rare moment were the two were not fighting. Sanj had seen the swords lying there and he knew he had to go find that shitty swordsman but when he did find him, he was horrified at the blood running down his body and the huge stained flood with blood.

"Zoro?"he asked.

Zoro stepped forward before he felt his body give up, he had used his last strength to keep himself up. He watched the cook run to him but he soon felt his eyes close, the world became quiet and he didnt feel the impact of the ground. It was like he was floating in darkness, one by one his nakama appeared before him smiling then as quick as they came, they soon disappeared. He reached out towards but they were gone except for two, there standing in front of him was his Captain Luffy grinning as he held up his thumb and the Navigator Nami who was smiling gently at him, she was holding his swords.

He stepped forward and smiled back, the two people he had first met and traveled with.

"Why?"Nami asked.

"Yeah Zoro"Luffy said.

Zoro knew what they meant and he looked down, the pain he had endure was horrible and terrifying but he looked up with a confident look in his eyes.

"I did it to protect you both"

The two in front of him smiled, they stepped forward and brought him into a hug. He couldnt help but repeat that he did it for those two, he had done it for them. The other members didnt even flick through his mind when he was the saw the Baratholmew Kuma, he only thought of Luffy and Nami, the cyborg told him he would kill Luffy and spare the others but Zoro said he would sacrifice himself.

Luffy had been good to him when others hadnt, the young boy had saved him and he was grateful. Zoro knew that he would be there for Luffy for he was the first mate.

Then there was Nami, the women he argued with and raised his debt. The one who he was always saving from danger, though he looked annoyed for it, he loved saving her as it made him feel like a hero instead of a monster that everyone had labelled him as. She was precious to him like his swords, though he hasnt told her, he would always be there for her.

Soon they disappeared and Zoro felt his eyes close, was this it, had death finally come for him.

"CHOPPER!"Sanji yelled.

* * *

There you go first chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami story

Demon who loves


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I want to thank xx,Bell,xx for being the first person to review

The first chapter was a bit short but I will try to make the others longer.

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

The others were relief that they had survived the whole experience, Luffy was jumping around with a smile on his face as Usopp and Franky laughed. Robin held herself as she smiled and stood next to Brook who was telling another skull joke, this was his 10th one since he had woken up. Chopper danced around with Luffy.

Nami smiled then she noticed Sanji run off, she wondered where was Zoro so she moved around then she stopped, she bent down and took hold of the items. They were Zoro's swords, he would never leave them for they were very important to him just like his dream. She looked around and that when she heard it, her heart had broke.

"CHOPPER!"

The little reindeer ran over to where he had been called and Luffy went charging over as well, they all knew what it meant. Zoro had been hurt bad, Nami walked over to Robin who wrapped her hands around the younger girl and pulled her into a hug. Usopp was worried as was Franky, Brook had stopped talking and they all waited.

"ZORO!"

It was Luffy's voice, Nami buried her head into Robin's shoulder, the older women hid her face into Nami hair. Franky gather around the girls and hugged them, he could feel tears pouring down his face.

"Zoro bor"he muttered.

Brook soon joined the hug as tears run down his face, Usopp tried to hold it together but he broke down when he was pulled in by Franky. Chopper was carrying Zoro, he needed to work quick. Luffy followed behind Chopper with his hat covering his face and Sanji just looked straight ahead, the people that they helped get back there shadows had pointed to a table that Chopper could use.

Chopper carefully place Zoro down and began to clean the blood away, Luffy and Sanji stood back and watched. The rest of the crew joined them and watched before they turned away except for two people. Nami stood beside Luffy still holding onto Zoro's swords, her tears fell onto them. Luffy clenched his fist, how did he let this happen.

"Luffy"

He had heard the small whisper and turned to Nami who was looking down at the swords, he felt his heart tug forward. He hated seeing Nami cry, he promised that he would always make her smile.

"Zoro will make it right"

She had turned to look at him, Luffy felt his heart stop, he looked at Chopper who was working hard. He clenched his fists and held them in the air.

"Of course he will, you hear me Zoro. Come back so we can complete our dreams together"he yelled.

Nami smiled as she hugged the swords closer to her.

"Please Zoro, we need you, I need you"she whispered.

More tears fell onto the swords, they glistened in the sun light.

The rest of them had looked to Luffy when he had yelled, Usopp smiled as he nodded, Franky cheered for Luffy's positive message. Robin smiled as Sanj had also yelled for the shitty swordsman to wake up. Brook decided there he would play a tune for Zoro, the crew were brightening up but they would be better if Zoro was in the clear.

Chopper had worked so hard, he couldnt believe it, he had done it. Zoro was on the brink of life and death, he had brought him to the side of life. The swordsman was now in the clear, the doctor began to wrap him with bandages. He turned to the others and smiled, he ran over and stood before Luffy and Nami.

"He's going to be ok"

Luffy cheered as did the whole crew except for Nami who smiled and took Chopper into her arms. Robin had smiled as she had placed a hand on her chest, Usopp and Franky were hugging as they cried, tears of happiness, Sanji smiled and then began to act normal around Robin. Brook grinned and told a skull joke that made everyone smile.

"Well done"she whispered.

Chopper hugged Nami back, he was happy that he made everyone smile. Lola and the others joined Luffy and told them that they would celebrate the victory which Luffy had agreed. Luffy was dancing around as Brook played the piano they had found, Robin was enjoying her drink as Sanji twirled around her with hearts for eyes. Franky was sitting next to Usopp as they talked about the the mini merry ship Franky had built, Nami and Chopper stayed by Zoro's side.

Chopper wanted to make sure that Zoro was in the clear while Nami felt it was right to stay by him.

Luffy came over and misheard something Chopper had said and was trying to pour a gallon of sake on Zoro but Nami had hit him hard then told him to go somewhere else. She had looked down at Zoro and brushed a bit of his hair back, she smiled at Chopper.

"You did a great job, best doctor ever"

Chopper had ran around Zoro and hugged Nami again, the two had a small bond. Nami was always getting hurt and always needed to see the small doctor, they had struck up a bond like they had done with Usopp for being the three weakest members of the sat on Nami's lap as the party continue.

* * *

Second chapter done and much longer than the first chapter

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami story

Demon who loves


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I want to thank these people for reviewing

ariahsop

xx,Bel,xx

zorobinxzona

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Zoro opened his eye, he felt his strength slowly returning to him. He looked around to see he was in the same darkness, he had been here before and just like last time. Nami and Luffy appeared before him, he tried to talk but he couldnt.

"Of course he will, you hear me Zoro. Come back so we can complete our dreams together"he yelled.

Zoro stood there listening to Luffy, his captain, he grinned. Then he turned to Nami who was holding onto his swords, he was glad it was her who had his swords. He felt his heart ache as he noticed Nami was crying and his feet started to move, he was next to her listening.

"Please Zoro, we need you, I need you"she whispered.

Zoro was touched, she cared for him, he watched as the tears landed on the sword that belonged to Kuina.

_"They need you"_

He turned around and his eyes widened, there stood his childhood friend, she hadnt changed, she still looked like the girl who he tried to beat back home. She walked up to him and hugged him, he returned it.

_"You dont belong here"_

That was the last thing he heard when he gasped for air, his eyes hot out and the light blinded him, he brought a hand to his eye. The pain shot through him and he groaned, he felt a hand on his chest.

"Zoro"

He removed his hands and opened his eyes again but it wasnt the light he saw before but Nami's smiling face, he couldnt have asked for a better sight to wake up to.

"Zoro"

He felt Chopper lean on him, he ignored the pain and soon he noticed all of his nakama was coming around him. He had survived and he smiled, Chopper began to examine Zoro again as the swordsman sat up.

"Glad to have you back bro"Franky said with tears in his eyes though he was smiling.

"Welcome back"Robin spoke.

"Shitty Swordsman"

"Zoro you scared us"

"Yohoooo"

Luffy hadnt said anything but he was smiling and soon Zoro was engulfed into a hug by Luffy, he wrapped an arm around Luffy. His Nakama were just great, he leaned back as he looked at Luffy.

"Dont ever leave us again"Luffy said with a pout.

"I wont, I have a dream to complete and to help you lot"He replied.

Luffy cheered as did Usopp and Franky, they went back to celebrating. Brook took to the piano again and played an up beat tune, Robin was dancing with Sanji. Chopper had finished and gave Zoro something to drink then he joined Luffy and the others, Zoro let out a sigh of content, he felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned around to see Nami.

She was holding out his swords to him with a smile and a plate of food.

"Here I saved you some food and kept your swords safe"she said.

Those words were heaven to his ears, he took the swords and placed them by his side and then took the plate. He had a bite of his food and took one second before he consumed the rest, he didnt even think he was that hungry.

"Ill go get you some more"Nami said.

Zoro smiled as he watched her walk off, this was like a dream come true, he took a sip of his drink. Soon Nami came back with more plates and like before, he consumed each one. Nami laughed as she watched Zoro, Luffy soon came over and she stood up then left to join Robin. Zoro looked at Luffy and asked what was up.

"Just wanted to sit with you"He replied.

Soon the two were consuming food and made it a competition to see who could eat more, Nami was dancing with Robin and Sanji twirled around them. Usopp, Franky and Chopper began to sing. Once they had stopped celebrating, Lola gave vivre card to Nami and told her if they needed help this would show them where Lola's mother was. Usopp and Franky built Brook a gravestone for his previous crew, Brook sat outside while the others moved back to the ship. Zoro sat next to Brook, this was a small bond they formed as they payed respect to the dead.

Franky moved the Sunny Go and they were back on the sea, their goals in sight. Luffy was playing a game with Franky, Usopp and Chopper, the girls had moved to their chairs and sat there in their bikini's taking in the sun. Sanji twirled around them with drinks then he threw petals over them as he told them they were beautiful and radiant than the sun.

Zoro was resting on the grass in the shade, he was glad to be back on the ship, he looked around. He would always protect them but he now made a silent promise to get stronger so that wouldnt happen again.

Nami looked at Zoro as did Luffy when the swordsman closed his eyes, everyone had the same question on there mind.

'What happened while we were knocked out'

* * *

Third chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami story

Demon who loves


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Zoro was in his training room, looking at the weights around him. Chopper had given the clear but told him he should rest however Zoro was itching to get back to training. While Zoro was deciding what to do, Nami was in her orange grove, she had been thinking about what happened to Zoro. Luffy and Sanji had tried to get Zoro to speak but the man is questioning had given them a cold glare and walked off.

"Leave me be"

Every since that incident had happened, Zoro became quiet than normal and it scared Luffy slightly. He asked everyone to cheer him up but like what happened to Luffy and Sanji, he turned cold however she hadnt gone up to him yet.

"Maybe he might talk to you"

Nami jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to see Robin with her watering can, the older women was going to water her flowers. Nami looked up at were Zoro was, ever since he had woken up, he had been treating her different. He helped her with the tangerines when she asked and he scared off Luffy when the captain tried to take her food.

"Why me and not the others?"Nami asked.

"He's been treating you differently from before, something happened and its changed him"Robin.

Nami looked down at her tangerine's then to Robin, she knew what Robin was saying was true but why did it have to be her, she was thinking of something to say but the older women had beat her.

"You remembered what happened yestarday, Zoro's never done that"

Nami knew Robin was right, she had to do it. Yestarday was the last straw that Zoro was effected by what happened, Sanji carried on showering them with words and flowers but he made sure to be on guard.

**Flashback**

_"Nami-swan, Robin-chan"_

_Sanji was bring them their drinks, he placed them down onto the table, Nami smiled as she smelled the orange. She had lent Sanji some of her tangerine's for the drinks. Robin thanked the cook for the drink and took a sip._

_"Thank you Sanji-kun"_

_"No-"_

_Sanji could not finish his sentence as a fist collided into his face and sent the cook flying onto the lawn, he looked up angry but it turned to a frown when he saw Zoro jumped down cracking his fist. The swordsman was napping in Nami's tangerine and he heard Sanji, it bugged him and he couldnt put up with it anymore._

_"I need you"she whispered._

_That was what was going through his head as he hit Sanji, he couldnt put up with the cook for he loved Nami and the jealously boiled deep in his heart._

_Nami gasped and Robin was shocked, the others watched as Zoro tried to hit another hit on the cook._

_"What the hell you shitty swordsman"he yelled._

_The fight continue until Franky took hold of Zoro, Sanji was looked at by Chopper as Zoro did a few good numbers on him. Zoro got out of Franky's grip and moved to the training room. Chopper had followed as he had to make sure that Zoro's wounds didnt open up._

**Flashback Ended**

Robin had moved to her flowers and had left Nami to think, Nami placed her basket down and soon she moved to climb the ladder. Sanji had noticed and was about to call her but he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Luffy who shook his . Sanji blew out smoke then turned to the kitchen, Luffy noticed Nami had gone through the hatch.

He looked at Robin who nodded her head.

Usopp watched Luffy and then too were Nami was.

'She can do it'

**Flashback**

_"What are we going to do about Zoro?"Usopp asked._

_They had all gathered in the kitchen except for Zoro who was training and Nami was tending to her maps, Robin had called the meeting as she had something to say._

_"Yeah, he wont talk to any of us"Franky spoke with a sigh._

_Luffy listened, it was true, not even himself couldnt get Zoro to talk. Brook looked around at the sad faces and then decided to say something._

_"Well Nami has not tried yet"he said._

_That was true, she had spoken to Zoro a few times but the mention of Thriller bark never came up in the conversation and Robin smiled, everyone began to leave as they were sleepy but Robin had stopped Luffy._

_"What is it Robin?"He asked._

_"Nami has a chance"she said._

_Luffy thought about it and he looked at Robin who nodded, he said he would talk to Nami but Robin shook her head and told him she would do it. Then Luffy watched as Robin had left, all Luffy wanted was his crew back to normal._

**Flashback Ended**

Nami smiled as she made it and she stood up, closing the hatch softly. She moved around, she could hear the sound of weights being lifted, there he was. Though Chopper had told him not to, he still did, she admired him. The bandages were still white but they needed changing quite a bit, it didnt cost anything really but the small doctor always paid her a little money, she of course returned it back.

"Zoro?"

* * *

Fourth chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami story

Demon who loves


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I want to thank those who reviewed

xx,Bell,xx

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

"Zoro?"

The man in question had stopped lifting his weights when he heard someone call his name, placing the weight down. He turned around, he was surprised to see Nami and he smiled at her.

"What is it?"he asked.

Nami placed her hands behind her back, she was very nervous and she looked down. Zoro knew something was wrong so he walked over and lead her to the chair, he knelt in front of her and raised her head with his finger gently. Nami looked into his soft eyes and she could see that he was pleading for her to talk to him with a sigh, she placed a hand on his.

"Zoro what happened on Thriller bark?"

Zoro fell back in surprise, he looked up at her and he could she was readying herself for the cold attitude he had given to everyone else. Getting up, he sat next to her and placed his head in his hand, she placed a hand on his back and rubbed.

"You dont need to tell me"she said softly.

Zoro looked at her and smiled, she was so nice and he let out a sigh. It was time to tell someone for it ate at him and he couldnt have asked for a better person, she shared her fears with him and her past to him. He listened to her and now she was offering her ear to him.

"When you guys got knocked out, Kuma appeared"he started.

Nami couldnt believe it, Robin was right, Zoro would tell her and she was grateful that he trusted her, he was there for her so it was her time to be there for him like when she waited for him to wake up. She moved closer and listened to the troubled swordsman, she could feel him shaking and knew something bad happened.

"He wanted to kill Luffy... and he would spare everyone else if I let him"

"Zoro"

"I wouldnt let him so I told him I would take his place"

Nami gasped, she couldnt believe what she was hearing. Zoro was incredible, he would sacrifice himself for Luffy. What a true friend Luffy had in Zoro, she smiled.

"He gave me a small part and it hurt so much then I took all of Luffy's pain"

Nami was hugging Zoro, he had endure so much on Thriller Bark, she didnt realise it was very bad. Zoro began to break down, it was like it happened yesterday to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and Nami felt her heart break, she softly sung him a lullaby.

"All I could think of was protecting you and Luffy then went the darkness consumed me, I saw you two then you were gone and I was gone but then I woke up Luffy was telling me to come back as we needed to complete our dreams and you told me that the crew needed me and that you needed me"

Nami sat there soflty brushing his hair and soon his eye began to slowly close, Nami couldnt help but let the tears roll down her cheek. The man asleep on her lap had been through so much, he had heard them when Chopper was working on him. He came back for them, he had heard and left death to be with them.

Then it hit her.

"All i could think of was protecting you and Luffy..."she muttered.

He didnt mention anyone else just his best friend Luffy and her, the way he looked at her, the reason he attacked Sanji, the way he treated her. He was in love with her, she kissed his forehead with a smile.

"I love you"she whispered.

"Nami's been up there for too long"Chopper said.

Robin shook her head at the reindeer and told him, she would be down soon, She noticed the captain was still staring up, she hoped their plan would work. When the weights had stopped, she knew they were talking and it was almost noon, Nami had been up there since this morning.

'He must be telling her, there is no other explanation' Robin thought.

Luffy couldnt help but sigh, this was taking to long just as he was about to go up and see Nami was climbing down the ladder. He ran to the ladder to meet her when she was down, Robin stood up. Nami reached the deck and took a deep breath, she had gently placed a pillow down for his head to rest and a blanket over him to keep him warn and that of a note telling him to come to her room when he was awake.

"Nami"Luffy asked.

"I cant unless he says it ok"she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nami could just see the scene in her mind and it pained her so she ran to her room, she passed Robin and Chopper who looked worried. Robin and Luffy now knew it was worst for if Nami was at the point of tears, Zoro went through hell and back.

* * *

Fiveth chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami story

Demon who loves

Sword known as Rejection


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Im back :) sorry its been so long since i updated but im back for good

I want to thank those who reviewed

Sven Svenson

Guest - jellybean

Guest - thriller

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Zoro sat on the lawn, he watched as Usopp, Luffy and Franky were fishing. Sanji was twirling around Robin and Chopper was trying to show her something, he had not seen Nami this morning and wondered if he had scared her away. He was worried when he had awoken alone but the blanket that was covering put his mind at rest.

Soon he watched her exit out of her map room, she did a few stretches. He wanted to be near her as she put his fear to rest but he knew she would want to get something from Sanji but to his surprise, she walked right pass the blonde not even saying a word and sat next to him.

"Hey"she said with a smile.

"Hey"he replied.

Zoro closed his eyes and the last image he saw was her opening a book, he was light sleep, Nami had not left his side which he felt grateful for. Sanji was angry and returned to the kitchen, Robin had watched, the talk between the two had connected the two.

"Robin"

"Yes Chopper?"she said.

"Why are they together?"Chopper asked.

Indeed it was strange but Zoro was returning back to his normal way before the event, Nami was helping him but now they all needed to know what was going on. Luffy watched them, he was happy but he wanted to know as well.

The others soon started to noticed and found it odd, Usopp had watched as Nami went to the map room to sketch and she was followed by Zoro. The sharpshooter spied on them and watched as Nami sketched while Zoro slept. Franky had seen Zoro and Nami always together as did Sanji. Luffy knew it was soon time to explain what was going on.

Once Nami and Zoro had gone to the weigh room, Luffy waved everyone over.

"What is it?"Sanji asked.

"Nami found out"

Luffy went straight in, he didnt want to beat around the bush. Everyone else was shocked except for Robin, they all looked up at the weight room. Nami laughter could be heard.

"That shitty marimo"

"Has she told you anything?"Franky asked.

"No, she wont unless he says she can"Robin explained.

Everyone let out a sigh, soon they all left to carry on what they were doing but Chopper and Brook stayed with Robin. She tilted her head then Brook told her that maybe she she ask Nami alone. Chopper nodded as he agreed, it was another plan. She nodded and would ask the younger women when they were in there room.

"Zoro they want to know"Nami said.

Zoro placed his weights down and sat next to her, he knew they would want to know and Nami had explained to him about Robin's and Luffy's plan. They were right, he would only tell her for some reason, she was special.

"Have you told them?"He asked.

"No"

Zoro smile at her and she hugged him, he felt the warmth from her. She was special to him and he was glad she hadnt told anyone but he knew they would have to say something. He was making his nakama worried and he hated the sorrow looks he got from them. Nami knew this was a big decision for him but she knew that everyone had to know about his sacrifice.

Soon she left to her room as did he and Zoro told her if she felt they were ready to know, she could. Nami told Zoro that they all would be there for him, he was part of the family.

"Thanks"he said.

Nami kissed his cheek and smiled, Robin was waiting in their room. The younger girl was surprised to see Robin up but she knew what was coming so she sat down on Robin's bed. The older women smiled gently at Nami and placed a hand on her knee then Nami told her what Zoro had explained to her.

"Wow"Robin said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know"Nami replied.

Robin took Nami into her arms as the younger girl began to cry, Robin now saw Zoro in a new light, he was a savoir and she was glad he was still alive. She then told Nami she would keep the secret with her until he was ready for the others to know. Nami was grateful to have Robin and the two soon fell asleep, the next morning Nami told Zoro, Robin know knew.

Brook and Chopper had asked Robin and she told them she did find out but she could not say unless he was ready.

Soon the news had moved around the news that Robin knew and wasnt speaking. Luffy was pouted, this was affecting him badly. He wanted to know, when dinner came. Everyone was quiet then Luffy stood up, Usopp was confused as was everyone. The captain looked at everyone then to Zoro, he took his hat off and placed it down in front of Zoro.

"Zoro please tell me"

Zoro's eyes widened as was everyone elses, Nami was crying into Robin shoulder while the older women hid her face into the younger womens hair. Luffy had tears running down his face, Zoro knew Luffy cried only if it was something worse.

"I..."

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami story

Demon who loves

Sword known as Rejection

Mirror


	7. Chapter 7

7th chapter

Im so sorry thats its been such a long time since ive updated this story but I lost the connection and felt the words got sloppy so I stopped however hearing that many of you loved this story, I will try my best to finish it to the best standard I can do.

I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter panicatthediscofreak7, ariahsop , RememberTheName76 and guest Amy.

Thank you to the readers and viewers as well

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Luffy wiped his face, snot coming out of his nose. He wanted to know now, he had waited patiently but the waiting was killing him so he told himself that he would ask at dinner. Food was really important to him and his stomach but it would wait for his first mate Zoro was much important, all of his nakama was. Zoro had looked down as he tried to tell them what had happened but he lost his voice, nothing would come out, the swordsman gripped his hands turning his knuckles white.

"Just tell us you shitty swordsman"Sanji shouted.

He was about to hit the stupid cook but some one had already beat him to it, the smack had made the whole room go quiet. Zoro looked to Nami who was furious, she brought her arm back to her side as she sat down.

"Nami-"

"Dont talk to Zoro like that, you dont know what hell he went through for this crew"She said.

Sanji nodded as he sat down, he placed a hand on his now red cheek, Nami sure did have a hard hit. Zoro gently smiled at Nami, she took hold of his hand under the table, this meant that she would be there for him no matter what his decision was.  
And he was grateful, letting out sigh, he looked back up to Luffy. Nami gave him a gentle squeeze, she would support him no matter what, Robin had noticed the quick connection between the two and smiled.

She wondered how long it would be before they would finally admit their feelings for each other.

"I..."

"Please Zoro"Chopper whispered.

This broke his heart, he fought off the tears that threaten to fall but remembering what Nami had said. They were his nakama, each one of them even Sanji would be there for him , a new fire in his eyes Zoro looked at Luffy.

"Kuma appeared, he wanted you Luffy"he started.

Luffy frowned as Zoro continued, he could not believe it, the swordsman had sacfriced himself to the large cyborg. The others had gasped as they listened, Chopper started to cry as he hugged Zoro, he rubbed the small doctors back. Franky had wrapped an arm around Robin who rubbed her face though she was crying, the older women still held a smile, Nami rubbed her thumb over his hand. She sent him a smile which he nodded to, telling the other lifted this large weight off his shoulder.

"Zoro..."Luffy said.

He waited for the shouting and the rant that he could of taken the pain however...

Luffy pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder.

"Zoro thank you"he mumbled.

The swordsman smiled softly as he rubbed his captains back soon one by one the others joined the hug. Franky and Brook joined the crying of Chopper and Luffy, Usopp held his back. Zoro felt really at peace in this group hug, he felt gently arms wrapped around his neck from behind and from the smell of tangerine's, he knew who it was.

"Thank you"he whispered.

Hot breath tickled his ear and it made him smile.

"No matter what, we, Im here for you"

Hearing those words from her lips made his core warm, knowing that he could always turn to Nami for anything, Zoro's eyes slipped closed and his arms fell limp from the others. He fell backwards, he could hear someone scream his name but he didnt care as the darkness consumed him. It was Luffy who screamed the swordsman's name, he was the first to noticed Zoro close his eyes and his arms to fall off him but it was Nami who caught the man as he fell.

"Chopper"Nami said worried.

The small doctor nodded as he moved over to Nami, she was now seated on the floor with Zoro's head in her lap. She couldnt hold up his body for long so she slowly and gently slipped down to the floor, making sure not to harm the swordsman. Chopper looked him over before turning to Franky, he asked the cyborg to take Zoro to the medical bay.

Franky nodded and grabbed Zoro but stopped when he felt the tug.

"Nami-swan you need to let go"Sanji said.

"Im not holding on"Nami replied.

Robin moved to Nami's side and just as the navigator had said, she was not holding onto Zoro but the swordsman's had his grip around her wrist. Sanji had stepped over and tried to pry the hand off his lovely Nami-swan but he could not. The navigator told them to move, she would just have to follow, Franky asked her if she was sure and she nodded.

Leading the way, Chopper moved quickly, behind his was Franky and Nami while the others were behind them. Luffy didnt want to have Zoro leave his eye sight as before, he hoped it was nothing to do with the attack from Kuma, the older women looked from Zoro to Nami. She knew it wasnt from the attack but something else but what.

Finally they made it and the cyborg placed Zoro onto the bed, Nami took the seat on his right while Luffy moved to the left. The others waited near the door, Usopp had told them not to crowd for Chopper would not be able to work well, the small doctor in questioned was on the bed checking Zoro over.

"Its not bad is it Chopper?"Luffy asked worried.

"No, it looks like the stress of the secret finally caught up with him"Chopper replied.

He looked over the old wounds Zoro had received from Kuma just to be sure, happy with none of them bleeding or looking infected. Chopper turned to Luffy and told him that the swordsman just needed to rest, the captain smiled as he turned to the sleeping Zoro. Happy with the result, Robin told the others that they should leave, Brook and Usopp protested but Franky grabbed the two and nodded to Robin with a grin.

The last one to leave was Chopper, he told the other two if anything changed with Zoro condition, they would just need to shout for him. Nami nodded and told the small reindeer that they would, happy with that, he left, leaving the three original members of the straw hats. Luffy sighed as he leaned back but he looked over to Nami, the younger women was staring down at the swordsman, she had moved his grip into her hand.

She never knew holding that secret had caused so much stress for Zoro, what else was he hiding from them.

"Nami?"

"Yeah Luffy"she replied.

"Do you Love him?"Luffy asked her with a serious face.

The question had shocked her but she moved her eye sight from Luffy to Zoro and smiled, she nodded her head and it caused Luffy to grin.

"He loves you too"He said.

Hearing this, made her smile brighter and it made him smile. Luffy hated seeing an upset Nami, like Robin, the captain had seen the signs between the two. She looked at Luffy and thanked him, he nodded as he placed his hat on Zoro's chest, she watched his eyes close and soon the snores came. Nami shook her head at Luffy, she brought her knee's to her chest as she smiled softly at the sleeping swordsman.

"Of course I love you, I will always need you"she whispered to him.

Soon her eyes began to flutter shut, as the two slept, no one notice the small smile that appeared on Zoro's face.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	8. Chapter 8

8th chapter

Im so sorry thats its been such a long time since ive updated this story but I lost the connection and felt the words got sloppy so I stopped however hearing that many of you loved this story, I will try my best to finish it to the best standard I can do.

I want to thank guest Amy for reviewing the last chapter.

Thank you to the readers and viewers as well

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

What the hell?

One moment he was hugging his nakama after he had revealed his secret from Thriller Bark, he had Nami's arms wrapped around him which was quite nice but suddenly he felt tired and everything went black, he heard someone shout his name.  
He was sure it was Luffy, Zoro had expected a hard fall but it hadnt been, someone had caught him and slowly they lowered him to the floor but now he was back in the darkness. Like the moment when he fell before Sanji and the time he was recovering but no one had come out from the darkness like before.

No Luffy.

No Nami.

At the moment, he could not see anything but soon his ears began to pick up on a few words.

_"Its not bad is it Chopper?"_

He was very sure that was Luffy's voice he had heard so Zoro followed it, he was trusting sense of hearing to guide him, soon he could hear another voice. It was much child like but he it was a voice that had a lot knowledge, there was only one person he could think of.

_"Stress of the secret finally caught up with him"_

Chopper, the small reindeer doctor, the only one who could of possible knew what had happen to him but soon he heard Luffy's voice again and followed it however he stopped when he listened to the voice, he had make sure he wasnt hearing things.

_"Do you Love him?"_

Zoro wondered who Luffy was talking to, he hoped it was one of the women and not the men. He prayed it wasnt Sanji, the swordsman knew it would not be Robin for Franky was into her and he could see the older women would like to return the feelings back but she was unsure how to approach the situation so that only left one person.

Nami.

There was no voice, just darkness and it made him frown, she didnt reply and it pained him slightly.

_"He loves you too"_

He raised an eyebrow when he heard Luffy's voice again, what was his captain doing. Sure he had grown to love Nami more than as nakama but like Robin, he was having trouble coming to terms with it but no matter how much they argued, she was his light in the darkness. Thinking about it all, a smile appeared upon his face.

Suddenly he saw a bright light up in front of him so Zoro moved towards it then he could hear it like a record player, playing the same tune over and over.

_"Of course I love you, I will always need you, your so specail to me. You are the strength I have when I go into battle and the weakness when I fear we may have lost you"_

An angelic voice, he knew it was Nami's and just hearing those words being spoken from her lips made his core warm yet again. Those words were the confidence he needed to tell her how he felt, feeling his energy suddenly returning to his body, he moved more towards the light. Soon it became very bright sp he raised his arm up to block it but that didnt stop it, his eyes were very sore and soon he felt the need for air so he gasped like a fish out of water.

Nami was woken up by the sound of the gasping, she rubbed her eyes as she looked down. Smiling, yet she was worried, she tried to calm Zoro down as the swordsman had yet to open his eyes.

"Zoro calm down, breath slowly"she said.

The gasping finally woke Luffy up, he moved closer to Zoro as he was worried but he got a fist in the face. Getting up from the floor, the captain pouted as he rubbed his face. Zoro was now sitting up, his eyes wide open, the navigator was rubbing his back she then turned to Luffy asking him to go get Chopper.

"Ok"he replied smiling.

He ran off still rubbing his face but now it left Nami and Zoro alone, the swordsman hadnt said anything since waking up, she stood up and walked over to the sink. Nami thought he would need a drink so she got him some water, walking back to him, he took the drink with a nod and gulped the whole glass.

"Feeling much better?"she asked.

"Yeah, can I have some more water"Zoro replied.

Nodding she took his glass and moved back to the sink as she turned the tap on, Luffy walked through the door with Chopper who had a plate of food. She smiled as she moved back and handed him the glass. The small doctor handed Zoro the plate of food while Luffy sat back down next to the guy, Nami smiled at the three, she knew he would be fine now so she bid the others a goodbye as she needed to change.  
Zoro watched her leave but he wished she didnt because he needed to talk to her about something.

"You should be all fine now Zoro"Chopper said breaking his thoughts.

"No more stress problems?"he asked.

"There shouldnt be"

"So he can leave the medical bay"Luffy asked smiling.

"Yeah"He replied back with a smile.

The small doctor checked Zoro over again just to make sure then he nodded to the swordsman, he got out of the bed before grabbing the plate and glass, he placed the glass back in the sink and turned to the others with a smile. Luffy grinned as he opened the door, he was the first one out followed by Zoro who had picked up Chopper, their captain had led them to the kitchen were Sanji had cooked up a few plates of warm stew.

"Thought you might be hungry"he said as he re-lit his smoke.

Zoro nodded and took a seat, Chopper had taken the seat next to him. He was glad that they weren't giving him pity looks so he took the fork and began to eat, a few times he stabbed Luffy who wanted some food. Once he was done, he moved onto the deck, Luffy and Chopper ran to Usopp who was fishing. Glad that he could be alone, he sat down in his spot and closed his eyes.

Hearing someone sit next to him, he opened one eye to see Franky had taken a seat next to him, opening his other eye he turned to the cyborg. Zoro was about to say something about wanting to be alone and that he didnt need someone to watch him but Franky had pointed over to the left, he followed the hand and smiled when he saw Nami hug Robin but a small frown appeared on his face when Sanji approached the two.

"I heard what Sis said to you, Robin wanted me to check on her, I would do anything for that creepy women"he said.

"I know, I would do anything for that bossy witch"Zoro replied laughing.

"But he is a problem, I cant get any alone time with her"Franky said sighing.

Sanji was indeed a road block that stood in their way but Zoro had an idea, he asked Franky to meet him here again but at midnight, he told the cyborg he had a plan which pleased Franky.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	9. Chapter 9

9th chapter

I want to thank guest Amy and Canori for reviewing the last chapter and for 4fireking for reviewing the first chapter.

Alright only a few more chapters till I bring this story to a close.

Thank you to the readers and viewers as well

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

The two men sat there for a moment enjoying the peace before Usopp approached them, asking if Franky could help him with something he was working on, the cyborg looked to Zoro who just nodded but he raised an eyebrow which the cyborg nodded and stood up then walked off with Usopp, the swordsman looked over to Nami who relaxing as she sat with Robin, the older women was reading a book but placed it down when the younger girl approached.

A conversation was struck up between the two women, happy with seeing Nami smiling, Zoro close his eyes and dozed back to sleep.  
The captain sat bored on the lion's head, Usopp had left him and Chopper to go work on something, the game they were playing needed three people. He would of asked Franky to join but he was off working with Usopp and Luffy knew not to ask Nami and Robin as they wouldnt want to play and he didnt want a beating from Sanji so he decided to ask Zoro.

"Zoroooo"he whined.

"What Luffy"

Zoro opened his eyes and looked up at Luffy who was grinning down at him, the swordsman rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

"Play with me and Chopper"he said.

"No"Zoro replied.

"Why not?"

"Because"He answered.

He frowned as he watched Zoro walk away so he followed the swordsman and took hold of his arm, Zoro stopped and looked at Luffy, he was still pleading and it was really starting to annoy the swordsman so he narrowed his eyes at Luffy.

"Zoorooo dont be a wuss"

That was the worst mistake Luffy could make.

Sanji had come out of the kitchen, lighting his smoke, he let out a puff of smoke and looked around the deck. He had finished cleaning the kitchen, already he thought of what he would cook for dinner so now he wanted to spend some time with the beautiful women on the Sunny Go.

"Now where could they be"he mumbled.

He could hear the sweet giggle of Nami and Sanji smiled as he straighten out his suit. The beautiful Nami was walking down the stairs and he was ready to twirl over to her when he noticed that Luffy was not looking were he ran, and was heading straight to the navigator.  
The cook tried to move but he was too late, Luffy had run straight into Nami. The pair were now on the floor, Nami had hit the floor first, she rubbed her head as she sat up. Luffy was saying sorry over and over to Nami, Sanji walked over ready to give the captain a beating but someone beat him to it.

"What did you do"

Zoro had seen the whole thing as he chased after Luffy, he picked the boy up by his neck and glared at him. He held his hand to Nami who thanked him, the swordsman looked her over before calling Chopper over. Sanji couldnt belive it however he did not notice the small blush running across her cheeks, Zoro nodded and walked over to the stairs, he wrapped the captain around it and left him.

"Zorooo untie me"Luffy whined.

"I wouldnt move, you do want an angry Franky on you for breaking his ship"he replied.

This made Luffy stop struggling, he whine for the others to untie him but they shook their heads in laughter. Chopper looked Nami over and told Zoro it was only a small bump, the swordsman thanked the small doctor and offered to help Nami with her tangerines.

"Sure"she said.

Sanji watched Zoro and Nami walk off into the grove, he was going to help her but the idiot asked first which annoyed him. The cook would have to woe Nami later at dinner so he moved back to the kitchen to work on a specail meal for her, Robin watched as the blonde man walked back inside, she had seen the whole thing and found it interesting. With a smile upon her face, she walked over to Brook who offered her a tea,she thanked him.

"Do you think will win her heart?"he asked.

"Not sure but Zoro seems to be winning"she replied with a small laughter.

He carried the basket and watched her as she reached up and plucked the tangerines off the tree's. Zoro was enjoying this peaceful moment with her, he would tell her how he felt but he decided not to because he wanted to help Franky with Robin. He suddenly noticed she couldnt reach one of the tangerins and smiled, he walked up to her and reached his arm up.

"Thank you"she said as he handed the tangerine to her.

Once they were done, she and Nami walked down to the deck. Zoro placed the two baskets down and untied Luffy who was still wrapped around the stairs, the captain was pouting but it turned into a smile when Nami handed him one of her tangerines.

"Thanks Nami"he said before running to the kitchen.

Taking hold of the baskets again, Zoro followed behind Nami into the kitchen. He placed down the baskets down and took the seat next to her, soon Sanji handed the plates out but Usopp noticed that Nami and Robin had really fancy dinners while theirs looked like horrible soup.

"Not cool Bro"Franky mumbled.

Zoro nodded as he watched Sanji woe the girls, they both were laughing and smiling. He knew the cook had to go down, grinning, he couldnt wait for it.  
Both Zoro and Franky frowned, Sanji had appointed them to wash the dishes while he flirted with the women. The swordsman put the last dish away and turned to Franky, they both nodded before walking out of the kitchen.

"Oi Sanji we are done"Franky called out.

The cook just waved his hand at them which annoyed the cyborg, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Be patient"Zoro said.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	10. Chapter 10

10th chapter

I want to thank the readers and the viewers

Alright only a few more chapters till I bring this story to a close.

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Nami yawned as she watched the sunset, the atmosphere felt so peaceful that she smiled. Pushing herself of the railing, she walked towards Robin who was waiting for her, the two women were going to bath before returning to their rooms. She bid the others a good night along with the older women and soon they entered the door. Zoro could see the pervy minds of Sanji and Brook turning, he was alright with the skeleton because he knew Nami would never look at Brook with loving eyes, they were just plain nakama but the cook was another issue.

"He's going to try and peek"Franky said.

Indeed Sani was, he would do anything to see the two beautiful women of the Sunny Go naked, seeing them in their swimwear was not enough to fill his fantasy. Zoro turned around and looked at the others, Usopp was carrying a sleeping Chopper and Luffy was following behind them, he nodded to Franky who grinned.

The swordsman had first watch so he could go and stop the pervy two but the cyborg could.  
Letting out a deep breath, Sanji motioned to Brook to move forward. The pair were right outside the bathroom and they could hear the running water along with the laughter from Robin and Nami. The cook placed a hand over his nose, he could feel the blood running down his nose, the images he got from just listening to them. Brook looked around and made sure no one was around, the swordsman was on watch while the others went to bed, he nodded to Sanji.

The cook grinned as he got onto his knee's, slowly he reached his hand towards the handle and brought it down then he slowly opened it. Steam started to flow out the door but before the pair could slowly move inside, the door suddenly slammed shut. Sanji jumped back as he nearly had his hand crushed, he wondered if the women had found out but that wasnt it.  
He was roughly grabbed and was pressed to the wall, Sanji's eyes met those of a angry cyborg. The cook gulped as he heard the door click open, he looked down to see Brook had already got a beating from Franky but now Robin and Nami stood by the door in their towels.

"What is going on?"Nami demanded.

"Zoro suspected these two would try to peek so I came her to stop them"Franky answered.

The navigator narrowed her eyes at Brook and then to Sanji, she shook his head and walked back into the room but she asked Franky to remove the two. He nodded and tossed the pair into a cupboard, Franky locked the door after hitting Sanji on the head, knocking him out. He noticed that Robin had not gone back in, she was smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you"she said.

"No problem, Ill wait here until your both done"Franky replied.

She nodded, their gazes lingered for a moment before Robin walked back inside. He stood by the door and kept an eye on the cupboard just incase Sanji decided to break the door down. Franky stood by the door for an hour and a half before Robin and Nami walked on, they both thanked him for standing guard.

"Night"Nami said.

"Night sis"he replied.

"Good night Franky"Robin piped in with a smile.

"Good night Robin"

He watched as they walked off, his eyes following the movement of the older women, she turned around and he rubbed his neck. Robin gave him a wink which made the cyborg blush red, the women were now out of his sights so he turned to the cupboard, he opened it and Brook came out first with Sanji knocked out on his back.

"Dont do that again or you will deal with Zoro"Franky warned.

"Of course yohooo"Brook replied.

The skeleton nodded to him before heading to the men quarters, Franky watched the pair turn the corner. Letting out a sigh, he smiled as now he could go meet Zoro and they could talk about Sanji. The swordsman was in the crow nest looking at the sea then he heard a door open so he stood up and walked over to the deg, looking down, he saw the large frame in the dark and smile.

Grabbing the rope, he jumped off the crow's nest and slid down. Zoro smiled as he walked up to the cyborg, they both sat down were Nami and Robin would in the day. Franky had him a bottle of rum while he had his cola, they both nodded and gulped their drinks.

"So what we going to do"?he asked.

"One we are going to set you and Robin up, Ive seen the way you look at her and how she looks at you"Zoro said grinning.

"What about Sanji?"Franky asked.

"Leave him to me"

Franky knew he could trust Zoro but the idea of having a date with Robin, it made him nervous to the wire. The two soon just sat there discussing and drinking, Usopp was next on watch and when he came up to the deck, he found the pair sleeping. Shaking his head, he returned back to the men's quarter and grabbed two blankets. The sharpshooter placed both of the material onto the sleeping swordsman and cyborg, he took hold of the bottles, Usopp knew Nami would not be happy with the mess.

The next day, Zoro woke up to the blidning light of the sun so he groaned, another groan was heard next to him so he looked to his left. Frankly was rubbing his eyes before sitting up, he looked at Zoro and the two smiled but soon they heard a cough behind them so they turned around to see Nami and Robin smiling.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	11. Chapter 11

11th chapter

I want to thank the readers and the viewers

Alright only a few more chapters till I bring this story to a close.

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

The swordsman was about to ask what they wanted, Nami had guessed from his facial expression.

"Your in our seats"she said.

Zoro looked back and as she had said, he and Franky were sitting on their chairs. Both men got up, Franky biding the two women a good morning though he felt grumpy, the swordsman moved over to Nami and asked her if he could meet her by the mast later.

"Why?"she asked.

"Ill tell you then"he whispered.

She nodded before he walked away with Franky, Nami wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. At breakfast, Sanji didnt give Franky any food for what happened last night however Robin passed him some food when the cook wasnt looking, he was grateful. The swordsman was sitting next to Brook, he looked at the skeleton and asked him to meet him by the mast.

"Of course yohooo"

"But make sure no one knows"he said.

Brook nodded and sipped his tea, Nami had seen the whole thing and wonded what the two had spoken however before she could ask, Sanji stepped in her way. She smiled at him and beagn to eat the beautiful breakfast he had made. Once the meal was done, they all left Sanji to clean up, she was sitting with Robin but the book she brought was left on the table and her vision set on Zoro.

"Something wrong?"Robin asked.

"Im not sure"she mumbled.

The older women looked over to the swordsman, he was currently talking to Usopp, now she was curious to why Zoro was talking to the sharpshooter but her attention as stolen by the cyborg. Franky was working on repairing a hole on the Sunny Go, she felt herself get a little warm and turned to look away. Nami smirked at her so she turned to look back at him but noticed he was staring at her, the cyborg gave her a wave and her cheeks went red.

Bored with waiting, Nami stood up when Robin had left to go tend her flowers. She moved towards the mast, soon she watched as Brook and Usopp approached her, raising an eyebrow. She asked them if Zoro had told them to come here which they replied that the swordsman had, feeling let down that he wont be returning her feelings but she did wondered.

"Good you came"

Zoro approached them with his swords by his side, Usopp thought the guy was going to train them and tried to weasel his way out but the glare he got from the man was deadly.

"Why did you ask us Zoro?"Brook asked.

"Yeah"Nami piped.

"I asked you here because I need your help with something"He replied.

He began to explained that he needed to rid Sanji away from Robin for one night, Usopp asked why and he told them that he wanted to set up a date for Robin and Franky. Nami smiled as she listened, she wasnt the only one who had seen the signs from the older two.

"Of course we will"she said smiling.

Usopp nodded and Brook told him that anything was required he would help, this made the swordsman smile but now he had to think of a plan of getting rid of Sanji. None of them could think of something but then it hit Nami, there was one thing that would get rid of the cook and she did not like it but she wanted Robin to be happy.

"I have an idea"she spoke.

"What is it Nami?"Usopp asked.

"You can set their date in the tangerine grove and I ask Sanji out for dinner in the village"she replied with a sigh.

Rage boiled inside of Zoro, he didnt want that to happen but her plan seemed to be the only one that would work, he turned around to see Franky walking next to Robin. He could see his friend smiling, seeing him happy made him happy so he turned back to the others and nodded. The swordsman and the other three began to discuss what was going to happen, Zoro couldnt help but look at Nami with a frown as she pointed to Brook, she soon looked up and their eyes were caught in a gaze.

He could see that she wasnt happy but they were doing it for their friends. Zoro noticed Franky looking at him and he held up his thumbs, The cyborg felt his world had got brighter when he saw the thumbs up from Zoro, he couldnt believe that his friend had a plan to get rid of Sanji but now it was up to him to ask Robin so he walked over to her.

"Robin can I ask you something"he said.

"Of course Franky"Robin replied as she placed the watering can down.

Franky took a deep breath before releasing it, he was very nervous but with a smile he asked her.

"Would you care to join me tonight on a date?"

"Yes"

He was shocked and happy at the same time, he couldnt believe it. Franky told her that he would come and get her at 7, the older women nodded with a smile. Neither of them spoke but she slowly ran over to Nami and pulled her away from the boys to the side. He watched as Nami broke into a grin, the younger women pulled Robin into her a hug, she was glad to see her friend happy even though she had to deal with Sanji.

"I will help you get ready but there is something I need to do before"Nami said.

The cyborg watched as Nami left Robin and walked over to the kitchen, he tilted his head and wondered why but he had to prepare himself. Zoro had enlisted Chopper and Luffy to help, he made sure tha captain was quiet about it. Luffy set the table within the tangerine grove while Chopper sorted out the presentation, the swordsman had Brook to play the music when they ate and Usopp would serve them.  
Nami had stopped so she could see,what the swordsman was up to, she could tell Zoro was serious about this thing so she took a deep breath and moved into the kitchen, Sanji was just about finish with the clean and smiled when he saw Nami.

"Sanji can I ask you something?"she said.

"Of course Nami-swan"Sanji replied as he moved over to her.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me into town for a meal"

The cook couldnt believe what he was hearing, his Nami-swan was asking him out on a date, this made his day and nodded. Sanji wanted to be the one who asked her out but he was just fine with this, she then told him that they need to leave at 6:45.

"Of course Nami-swan"

She left him to go get ready, Robin was already in their room and the two spent the whole day picking out clothing. Nami finished doing Robin's hair and make-up, she smiled and told the older women that she looked beautiful.

"Franky is a lucky man"

"Thank you Nami"Robin replied.

Time was ticking, Nami told Robin good luck and left the room, she was ready. The younger women was grateful Robin didnt ask her why she was dressed up, she knew if she told Robin, it would ruin the good mood. Sanji stood by the railing, making sure his hair was good, he looked up and was amazed by Nami. The cook walked over to her and took her hand into his, he told her she looked beautiful.

"Thank you, Sanji you look very handsome"she replied.

Sanji smiled and soon the pair walked off the ship, Zoro had watched the whole seen and it broke his heart. Franky soon approached the door and knocked, when Robin came out he was gob smacked.

"Wow"he said.

"You look good as welll"she answered.

He walked her to the tangerine grove, Brook began playing when they stepped into the clearing. Robin couldnt believe what she saw, Franky had done so much, the cyborg smile. He really had to repay Zoro back, the two enjoyed their time. They ate the food Usopp cooked, though it wasnt as good as Sanji's, his food was still nice. The cyborg and the older women danced a little, she enjoyed their time together and soon moved to the deck to watch the stars. Luffy and Chopper were playing a game while Usopp and Brook cleared up the table, Zoro walked over to Robin and Franky.

"Thank you so much Zoro"Franky said.

"Its no problem"he replied.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	12. Chapter 12

12th chapter

Thank you for Guest Amy for reviewing the last chapter

I want to thank the readers and the viewers

Alright only a few more chapters till I bring this story to a close.

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

However soon Franky watched the smile upon Zoro's face turn into a frown with a pained look, Robin had noticed as well and both of them followed his view. Sanji was helping Nami back onto the Sunny Go and now Robin finally got a look at what Nami was wearing, the navigator looked stunning.

"I had such a wonderful date Sanji thank you"she said.

"No thank you Nami for an amazing time"he replied.

Nami pecked his cheek and left to the bathroom, Sanji felt like he was in heaven and moved to the kitchen. Robin and Franky were both shocked at what they had seen, they turned to Zoro but the man in question was gone then it finally clicked together in Franky's mind.

"They didnt have anyway of getting rid of him"he said.

"So Nami sacrificed herself for us"Robin finished.

Robin was touched that Nami would do that but she knew it hurt the younger women, she had feelings for Zoro and Robin could see that Zoro had feelings for her too. The cyborg hit the railing with his fist and it had scared Robin, she could see he was upset so she gently rubbed his back. Franky was so grateful to Zoro but now his friend had to watch the women he love go on a date with a man they both hated slightly, he had to do something but what.

"Franky?"she asked.

"Sorry just thinking"The cyborg replied.

"Im sure things will go back to normal tomorrow"Robin said.

He nodded and walked the older women to her, they stood by the door. Tonight had been really good, Franky didnt know what to do now so he was just about to bid her a good night but she beat him to it.

"Good night Love"she said.

And gave him a peck on the cheek before Robin walked into her room, Franky smiled while his face was bright red. Walking away from the door, he moved towards the men's quarter. Making sure no one was around in the hallway, he raised his hands in the air.

"Yes"he said.

It had been three days since Robin and Franky had the secret date that was set up by Zoro also that the navigator and the cook too went on a date however like the older women said, things did not go back to Sanji spent most of his time around Nami but he still adored Robin and treated then meant that Zoro spent less time with her, due to the cook, it seemed like things had gone normal before Thriller Bark.

At the current moment, Nami was sitting with Robin, the women were just relaxing but soon they could hear the cook's love words approaching. The navigator let out a sigh as she rubbed her face, she was getting tired of Sanji always around her now but she could see Robin was getting annoyed of the treat as well because she was now dating Franky, only a few people knew, Sanji not being one of them.

Hell it was making Franky angry but he would not do anything because Robin wanted it kept quiet until she was ready and he respected her a lot to do that, if the anger go so bad, he would go to Zoro to train and let out the anger.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan"

"I cant cope with the secret any longer"Robin mumbled.

"Then tell everyone, it will make you happy and Franky. You too deserve a chance to be happy"Nami replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

The older women smiled as she looked at Nami, she knew the younger women was right so she stood up and called everyone over telling them she had something to say. Luffy got off the lion's head while Usopp and Chopper placed down their cards, they all stood by the stairs ready for her to tell. She looked at Franky who looked confused but she smiled as she walked down the stairs to him, Robin held out her hand to him and he smiled softly as he took her hand into his then she turned around.

"I want to say that me and Franky are in a relationship"she said.

"Yay"Chopper squealed smiling.

Nami was happy for her but she could see that Sanji was not happy at all but the man had left to the kitchen, she was surprised that he didnt yell or attack Franky. She was glad that he didnt make a scene, the others began to congratulate Franky and Robin while this was happening, Zoro took the chance to move over to Nami.

"Im so glad it worked out"she said.

"Yeah but I dont trust Sanji"Zoro replied.

She nodded, the swordsman had kept his eyes onto the cook but when Sanji did not move or do anything, it raised alarm bells. So he vowed to himself in quiet that he would make sure nothing happened to Franky and Robin's relationship. He sat down in the older women's chair, Zoro was glad that he finally got time to spend with Nami, it had been torture not being around her.

They sat there enjoying each other company while everyone else went back to what they had been doing, Luffy now joined Chopper and Usopp in their card game, Brook returned to his violin and soon began to play a sweet melody for the couple. Franky and Robin were still hand in hand, they looked at each of lovingly and they walked over to Nami and Zoro.

"Thank you so much you two"she said.

"It no problem at all"Nami replied hugging Robin.

"Big thanks indeed"Franky said hugging both Zoro and Nami.

Soon Franky and Zoro left the two women to enjoy the sun while they decided to train a little but as they left, Sanji came out of the kitchen with two well made done drinks. Hearing that he had lost out on Robin made him furious but he would still treat her the same no matter what, the cook twirled his way to them.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chan!"he called out.

Just hearing that made the cyborg and swordsman stop, they turned around to watch as Sanji presented the drinks, the compliments could be heard and it made Franky angry, what the hell was Sanji doing.

"Leave it"Zoro said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The swordsman's stare was still on the cook, Sanji was playing a dangerous game.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	13. Chapter 13

13th chapter

Thank you for Guest Amy and RememberTheName76 for reviewing the last chapter

Also thank you for AsuraDemonGod revewing the first 3 chapters.

I want to thank the readers and the viewers

Alright only a few more chapters till I bring this story to a close.

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

It had been two days since Robin had told the whole crew that she and Franky were now dating, everyone was happy for them, Luffy wanted them to get married so he could look like a priest which made the rest laugh however Sanji didnt change his ways at all. He still tried to woe her over, a few times he kissed her hand and that made the cyborg really angry. The older women was his not the stupid blonde cook's, shaking his head, he looked down and sighed.

The tool he was working with was now broken, that was the tenth item he broke out of anger. Franky stood up and moved across the deck before entering the stock room, he rummaged through it and smiled when he found what he was looking for but it soon disappeared.

"Robin-chan!"

What did the cook want now?

Robin placed a fake smile on as Sanji twirled up the stairs towards her, in his hands was a tall elegant drink. Turning around, she placed her book down, oh how she wished for Nami to be by her side so she wouldnt be the center of attention but the navigator was working in her Tangerine grove.

"Sanji"

"Oh my elegant flower, I have brought you a drink to match your beauty"he said.

Taking the drink, she raised it to her lips and took a sip. The flavors she got were amazing but the attention she got from the cook was not needed, Sanji knew that she wasnt available anymore for she was dating Franky but he still carried on. Robin knew it was affecting Franky for she had seen the broken tools he had tried to hide but even if she didnt find them, Nami came to her telling that the cyborg was borrowing quite a large amount of money.

Nami never charged him for she understood but she told Robin that something had to happen before Franky acted on his angry and she knew the younger women was right but she did not know how to approach Sanji.

"It is very good"she said.

"Oh how that brightens my day"

He then wrapped his arms around her, this made her very uncomfortable. Sanji was very happy that she didnt push him away and he thought that maybe he could make another move but before he could do anything, the cook was roughly pulled away from Robin and brought down into the deck hard.  
Looking up, he saw the angry face of Franky, spitting out the blood. He stood up and looked at the cyborg with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell was that for you shitty man"Sanji yelled.

"Dont touch her, Im dating Robin not you"he replied.

"A man like you dont deserve to be with a beautiful flower like Robin"

That was it, this was the last straw for Franky. Gripping his fist, he swung it at Sanji, hitting the man in the cheek. Soon a fight broke out between the two, Robin tried to stop them but they wouldnt listen so she ran into the grove. Nami was clipping a branch while Zoro was snoozing under the tree she was working on, it had been awhile since they could hang out without Sanji getting in the way.

Smiling Nami dropped a tangerine onto Zoro's lap which he smiled, how he loved watching her work but the smile he had faded when he saw Robin approaching with a worried look. The navigator had noticed and turned around, the older women looked like she was about to break down into tears. Placing the clippers down, she moved over to her and asked what was wrong.

"Franky and Sanji"

That was all Robin could get out, Zoro was on his feet quick and ran out of the grove. Nami frowned and wrapped an arm around Robin, the two followed after the swordsman. When Zoro had arrived to the deck, he narrowed his eyes. Sanji and Franky were indeed in a fight but they were properly hurting one another, this was not nakama was suppose to do, hell even Luffy couldnt break them up.

Jumping over the railing, Zoro ducked as a fist swung pass his head. Robin and Nami were now watching the whole scene, Chopper had run over to them, very scared so Nami picked him up. Usopp and Luffy were knocked back bu Sanji who just wanted to really hurt the cyborg, why would Robin be interested in Franky and not him, wasnt he good enoug.

Thinking like that caused the cook to get more anrgy so he kicked the cyborg hard which caused Franky to fall down, clutching his arm, he looked up at Sanji.

"She will never be yours"he spatted.

That sentence hit the nail for Sanji so he lifted his leg and was going to end Franky but as he brought it down, a green blur passed between them. Shoe hit swords, Zoro had enough of this, he pushed the cook back and slightly turned his head to look at Franky.

"Are you alright?"he asked.

"Yeah"

"Move you shitty swordsman"Sanji yelled.

"No, Franky is with Robin so leave them be"Zoro shouted as he turned back to Sanji.

Not happy with the answer, Sani ran towards him, Zoro would do anything for his friend so he twisted his swords and fought with the cook. Usopp and Luffy had now moved to Franky's side and helped the cyborg towards Chopper. Once he was there, Luffy moved back to stop the fight between Zoro and Sanji but Nami knew he wouldnt be able too, she turned to Robin who was now with Franky.

The older women had been crying and was making sure her love was ok, this made Nami's blood boil.

Why couldnt Sanji leave them be.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	14. Chapter 14

14th chapter

and the second to last Chapter to the story.

I want to thank the readers and the viewers

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Grabbing her clima-tact, she moved down the stairs ignoring the calls from Usopp. Nami walked pass Luffy who didnt want to hurt his friends, the cook and swordsman were apart, ready to attack again so she took this chance to get between them.  
Sanji ran forward with his leg ready while Zoro dashed forward with his swords ready however they stopped when Nami came into their sights, she turned her head to Zoro.

"Go help take Franky to the medical bay"

Zoro nodded and put his swords back then she turned to Sanji with a frown and told him they needed to talk, she moved towards the kitchen and he followed behind her. The door closed, Luffy let out a sigh as the fight was over, thank god he had Nami. The captain helped Zoro and Usopp take Franky to the medical bay.

The older women looked at the closed door, she was so thankful towards Nami then followed the boys.

The cook sat down when Nami pointed the chair, he knew that he was in trouble. Oh how he hated seeing Nami unhappy and he knew it was his fault, she sat down in front of him and let out a sigh.

"Nami-swan..."

"Sanji what you did was wrong, you knew that they were dating. You cant treat Robin the same because it upsets her and Franky"Nami explained.

He began to explain to her, that it was hard to adjust. Sanji loved treating the women on the Sunny Go like queens and when Robin became unavailable, it annoyed him but he did not know what to do. Nami placed a hand on his and she told him that she would help him through it but he had to go and say sorry to both Robin and Sanji.

"I will do Nami-swan, thank you"

"Its alright"she replied with a smile.

With Robin out of his sights, now Sanji could focus all his attention on Nami, she was the type of women he needed and the cook would make sure she was treated like a queen.

He would not lose her.

That night, Sanji prepared a large meal for Robin and Franky. He explained to the couple that he would need adjust but he was happy for them, the cyborg nodded while Robin thanked him. Zoro knew what ever Nami had said, got through to the cook but now he could see all his attention was on Nami and that really upset him.

"To Robin and Franky"Luffy shouted.

Next day, Nami was ready to wash her clothes. Taking the basket, she left her room and walked down the hallway, at the same time Zoro was leaving his room. Seeing Nami, he thought he could help her for he liked spending time with her but before he could call her name, Sanji appeared and offered his help to which Nami nodded to.

Franky was sitting with Robin on the deck, they watched as Zoro walked towards the ladder with a frown. He wondered what was wrong but the older women pointed so he followed her view and let out a sigh. Sanji was setting up the line for Nami who was smiling, ever since Sanji had left Robin alone, his main sights were now on Nami and the cyborg could tell it was affecting Zoro.

Soon Zoro spent less time with Nami, it was like what it was before and the navigator hated it. She loved her time with Zoro but lately he was avoiding her like she was diseased and it upset her veyr much so she spent more time with Sanji. The swordsman hated doing it but he felt like Nami didnt want to be with him so he let her spend her time with the cook who could treat her better.

Luffy had pointed it out to Franky and the cyborg sighed, he could see his friend was hurting but what could he do.  
Sanji had prepared dinner, during the meal, he flirted with Nami however Robin had noticed that the younger's women eyes were on the swordsman. Her heart went out to her friend, she turned to Franky who nodded as he understood.

Once everyone was done, Zoro and Sanji were left to clean up and thats when exploded.

Luffy was about to open the door to the kitchen to ask Sanji something when suddenly Zoro smashed through the door followed by a angry looking Sanji. The captain was about to ask what was wrong when he saw Zoro lung forward taking Sanji down, he moved out of the way as he could tell this wasnt one of their normal fights.

So he screamed for them to stop, this had caught the attention of everyone else. Nami gasped as she could see they really wanted to hurt one another, this was really bad. Franky moved down to stop them but the glare he got from Zoro stopped him, no one could do anything and it tore at Nami's heart.

Her feet moved without her thinking and she moved between Zoro and Sanji like last time but this was different, Nami felt pain burn on her stomach so she looked down and noticed the dark red colour spreading. The swordsman looked at his bloodie sword then to Nami and a clang rang through the ship.

What did he just do.

Chopper ran over to her when she swayed slightly. With the help from Usopp, they took her to the medical bay, Sanji was about to scream at him but the look from Luffy told him not too. It wasnt just Zoro's fault but his as well, frowning he moved to the kitchen.

He didnt see her moving and couldnt stop.

The cyborg moved towards his friend but Zoro shook his head and ran towards the weight room, were he locked himself.

"Oh dear"Brook said.

"Indeed"Robin replied.

* * *

chapter done

I hope you enjoyed that

I would be grateful if you could review for it would help me a lot

and

if you have time to check out my other Zoro/Nami stories


	15. Chapter 15

15th chapter

The very last chapter for Pain to Protect.

Thank you panicatthediscofreak7 for reviewing chapter 14 and 4fireking for reviewing chapter 2.

I want to thank the readers and the viewers

:D

I hope you enjoy

* * *

The wound was not that bad which Nami was glad, she wanted to tell Zoro it wasnt his fault but the swordsman had locked himself away from everyone and it upset her. He only came down for food once a week, all they could hear were the sounds of weights. He didnt have the guts to face her, he could not believe that he harmed Nami, the women he loved proably hated him now so trained harder to ignore the pain.

Tired of seeing her friends like this, Robin told Franky to meet her in the library and he nodded, he followed her leaving the guys to carry on with the game. Once there, she sat down and patted the spot next to her, he asked her what she wanted to talk about.

"I think we should set up Zoro and Nami"she explained.

"Thats a great idea"he replied.

Maybe finally the swordsman and navigator could admit their feelings, Robin had an idea and explained it to Franky who was grinning. Once the plan was set, the cyborg went around informing others of the plan except for Sanji, Nami and Zoro.

Brook would prove the music while Luffy and Chopper could help with the set up, Usopp would be handling the food again as they trusted him than the other three. Their plan was to have the date upon the island that they had landed on, while Nami and Sanji explored and Zoro was training in the forest, the others found a perfect spot and began to set up.

Now it was trying to get the two to come, Chopper was informed by Robin that he would need to get Zoro there while she dealed with Nami. The little reindeer had spent most of the day, looking for the swordsman, he didnt want to ruin this so he moved quickly and was happy when he found Zoro.

"Zoro"he called.

"What is it Chopper?"

"Nami's in trouble"

That was all he could think of to get Zoro attention and it worked, the swordsman moved passed the reindeer with a frown. She always got herself into trouble but on his way, he couldnt help but smile a little bit, he was like her knight and that made him happy. Using the tone dial, Chopper called Robin and explained that Zoro was on his way.

Hearing this made her smile, Robin had already sort Nami out, she told the younger women that Usopp needed to talk to her.

"Wont they be shocked"Franky smiled as he wrapped his arms around Robin.

"Indeed"

Seeing the table and the sparkling candles was not the trouble Nami was in, Zoro did not expect this at all, he mirrored the same shock as Nami, she was awed by everything. She looked up to the swordsman, she could see that he did not plan this but oh how she missed him. Taking a seat, she looked at him as he sat down, neither of them spoke and soon Usopp appeared with food then it hit Zoro.

Music soon followed after Usopp left, this was like the date he had set up for Franky and Robin but this time the others had planned this, they had some really good friend but it felt so awkward with what had happened.

"This is nice"Nami said not liking the silence.

"Yeah"He replied.

It soon went quiet again which made Nami frown, her friends had done this for her and Zoro, and they were acting like idiots so she grabbed his hand which surprised him.

"Zoro please dont be like this, I hate seeing that you want to avoid me"

Listening to this made his heart break, he never wanted to avoid her but Zoro believed she was better with Sanji and explained that to her, shaking her head, she smiled. Nami explained to him that she only spent time with the cook because she couldnt be with him.

"I dont like Sanji like that but I do with you, Zoro I have fallen for you"

"Nami...

"I love you, your special to me than the others"she said with tears in her eyes.

That was all he needed to hear, it reminded him of when he was in the blackness again, Nami had spoken to him telling him that she needed him and it made he the most luckiest man alive, when she got no reply, she thought he didnt feel the same way and slowly took her hand back but before she could turn to leave so she couldnt show him the tears that were falling. He grabbed her and pulled her into a deep warming kiss, she melted against him, pulling away from her, Zoro looked down at her.

"I have always loved you too Nami but I have always been afraid to say, going through the Thriller Bark moment had opened my eyes however I got scared "

Robin had gone into the kitchen to get something to drink, Nami nor Zoro had came back, Sanji was worried that they had to drug him which had made the others laugh. Closing the door, she her the giggle, that only belonged to one navigator. She watched as Zoro who was carrying Nami ran into the grove, smiling, she knew their date went well so she moved towards the library, Franky was waiting for her and tilted his head when he saw the smile.

He was about to ask but she beat him to it.

"I believe the date went well"

"Thats great but now Sani's a problem"Franky replied taking her into his arms.

"Indeed but im sure the two can handle him"

The next day, you could tell something had changed between Nami and Zoro. They both were smiling and seemed to never leave each other side, this told the others that knew about the date, that it had gone very well. No one said anything about it during breakfast but they could see Zoro didnt like how Sanji woed Nami. After breakfast, Luffy approached them with a smile.

"Im really happy for you two, Im glad that you got together finally"

"Thank you Luffy"Zoro replied.

Soon he began asking when they would get married so he could be the priest, Nami laugh at this but Sanji had just come out of the kitchn and overheard what Luffy had said, there was no way his Nami-swan and Zoro were together but he saw how they looked at one another and it made him angry so he ran over to the swordsman and began attacking.

Nami was surprised as was Zoro but seeing this, they knew that the cook now knew but how did he find out. He and the swordsman were fighting and this drew the others to come over, Robin went towards Nami but before she could reach the younger women. Nami ran towards the fighting pair and pushed Sanji away from Zoro, the cook was surprised.

"Stop it!"she screamed.

Oh how she had enough of the fighting, her life had grown up around that word and she had enough of it.

"Nami-swan"

", No listen to me Sanj,i I had always loved Zoro, the first day we met he caught my eye and I couldnt help the emotions swirl inside of me. Cant you be happy for me"

The cook sighed, all he wanted was Nami to be happy so it meant her being Zoro meant that she was happy then he had to deal with it. Sure he had to adjust again but if he saw the two women happy then he would be happy so with a small smile he nodded. Moving to Zoro, he held his hand out which surprised everyone including Zoro.

"The best man won"Sanji spoke.

"Sanji thank you"He replied.

"It might take me some time to adjust but i will carry on treating them nicely but not too much"

Nami was happy and hugged Sanji, she thanked him and moved back to Zoro's side. From that moment on, everything seemed to change back to the way it was before Thriller Bark but with two couples forming during the journey after would. Luffy was excited as he stood on the lion's head, he turned around, Usopp was playing a game with Chopper and Brook while Sanji was in the kitchen working on dinner then he turned to the two couples.

Smiling, Nami was reading a book while Zoro slept by her side then Franky and Robin were talking about something but he couldnt make out the words, he was happy for his nakama then he grinned.

He couldnt wait to be the priest.

* * *

All Finished

I hope you all enjoyed the story and im very sorry that I left it for a while but on completing has made me happy

:)

I want to thank everyone who has supported, read and reviewed this story

If you want more of Zoro/Nami then just check out my other stories

and if you have idea's then please PM me.


End file.
